


Misfire is Out of Control

by NakedOwlMan



Series: Device Stories [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alien Sex, Bukkake, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedOwlMan/pseuds/NakedOwlMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley Williams pays a surprise visit to the Normandy, and her timing couldn't have been worse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misfire is Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Fill in response to a prompt on the Mass Effect Kink Meme: http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/2320.html?thread=4040208#t4040208
> 
> Just a short little drabble piece I wrote for the Kink Meme, but since I'm compiling all my fills involving the Device into one place, I figured I'd put it up.

Ashley Williams studied the new Normandy, proudly docked at Citadel Station, with a critical eye. Especially the Cerberus symbols that had been painted on the side; these brought a sharp frown to her face. She still couldn't fathom why Shepard would have even considered working with those monsters, after all they'd seen together.

But still, word had it that Shepard was quits with Cerberus, and taken the Normandy SR-2 with her. Really, any alliances of convenience Shepard may have made to defeat the Collectors didn't matter right now. What was concerning Ashley today was the message she'd received in her inbox from Shepard.

"Requesting your assistance. Losing control of crew and of ship. Need a strong hand like yours to establish some order," it had read. Ashley read it three more times to make sure she was understanding right. Diana Shepard, losing control of her crew? She supposed some of the remnants from Cerberus might still have loyalties to their old organization, but Ashley thought back to the disparate backgrounds of all the people who had joined together to defeat Saren. So many of them had no reason to follow Shepard into an insubordinate, near-suicide mission, but they'd all, to a man, fell in line behind Shepard and followed her to the far reaches of the galaxy and back.

Ashley wasn't sure what could have caused any crew of Shepard's to turn against her, but whatever it was, she knew it had to be big.

* * *

"Fucking hell, can't you fuck me any fucking harder?" Miranda cried out as she reached up to massage her massive tits. Above her on the bed, Thane was rocking his hips back and forth, putting all of his force into driving his green-scaled cock as hard as possible into his XO's wet slit.

Her office, as was the standard case over the past few months, was filled with the sounds and smells of frantic fucking. Glancing around the heaving drell body on top of her, Miranda saw her lover Jack running her tongue up and down Garrus's alien rod. Jack saw her look and pulled away to pucker her lips at Miranda, before lifting up Garrus's manhood and wrapping her lips around one of his balls.

"Yes! Yes!" came a cry to Miranda's right. Looking over, she saw Grunt was still working on the latest member of Jack's little harem. Kasumi had looked nervous at first when the krogan had chosen her from the three wet and willing women, and she had let out an ear-splitting cry of pain when Grunt had gripped her waist in both hands, lifted her in the air, and jammed her body down onto his gigantic prick. But after a little while, the pleasure must have overcome the pain, because Kasumi was now letting out a constant stream of joyful cries. Grunt whispered something to her, and she leaned back with a smile to allow him to run his tongue across her bouncing breasts.

Above her, she could see the initial signs of Thane's approaching orgasm. "Wait," she said out loud. "All of you, stop. I've got an idea."

* * *

When Ashley arrived, she was informed by the AI on board that Shepard was temporarily engaged, but to pay a visit to the Executive Officer's chambers to check in with Miranda. As Ashley walked through the ship, she searched for signs of the crew problems Shepard had mentioned. But nothing at all seemed out of the ordinary. In fact, the crew seemed quite content. The only oddity was the way they looked at her as she passed. A great many of them, both men and women, seemed to be... eyeing her up? No, that was crazy. These were experienced crew members, not a bunch of lewd construction workers. She was probably imagining it.

Reaching the door to the XO's office, she found the door open and triggered it. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw when it opened.

Garrus and two aliens she didn't know, a krogan and drell, were standing in a circle, rapidly jerking off. Kneeling in the middle was a stacked, tattooed woman with dyed blond hair, naked and staring up at the three alien cocks in anticipation. Ashley averted her eyes only to find herself staring at two more naked women, one as tattooed as the first and the third with a few pieces of ink of her own, passionately groping each other while enjoying the show.

"What in the..." she exclaimed, and the three aliens whirled to see the new arrival as the door closed behind her. "Garrus, what are you doing?"

"Ash..." Garrus grunted. "Get out of the..." But it was too late. His cock jerked, and thick strands of semen jetted out and landed across the astonished marine's face and chest. Ashley could hear Garrus apologizing profusely, even as she saw his hand continue to stroke his shaft. The last spurt to leap from the end of the turian's cock managed to shoot right into her gaping mouth. Before she could even react enough to cough it out, the drell let out a pained groan, and his seed joined the already copious of fluids dripping across Ashley's carefully starched uniform.

Finally overcoming her shock as the drell's climax subsided, Ashley let out a horrified cry. "What in the hell is going on in here?" She could feel cum dripping down her face and coated into her hair.

"Sorry," the woman on the floor said with a sheepish grin. "Guess we had a bit of a misfire."

"Ha ha!" the krogan reacted to this line with delight. "Move, I want to get her too!"

"What?" Ashley exclaimed, as the krogan vigorously pumped on his humongous cock. Before she thought to dodge, he let out a triumphant yell.

And four balls worth of spunk came shooting out of the end of his rod like a firehose. Ashley felt her back hit the closed door as the krogan aimed his seemingly endless spray of cum at every part of her body not already coated in alien jism. She fell back on her ass and raised her hands to attempt to deflect the geyser of semen, but she was already drenched by the time the krogan's heavy breathing started to wane, and the spray in her face stopped.

Hyperventilating, Ashley raised her hand to try to wipe some of the fluids away from her eyes. When she could finally see again, she saw the bald, tattooed woman standing above her, some sort of electronic device in her hand.

"Didn't like that, sweetie?" the woman said with a wicked smile, raising the device to point right at her head. "Don't worry, you will."


End file.
